letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer's Night Out
Bart purchases a miniature spy camera from a mail-order catalog which arrives six months later. Bart uses it to take candid photos around the house, including ones of Homer and Marge during their respective private times. Later, Homer announces he's going to a bachelor party for Eugene Fisk, his supervisor at the power plant (formerly, his assistant). Marge decides to take the children to the Rusty Barnacle, a seafood restaurant where Fisk's bachelor party is taking place (in a separate area known as Davy Jones' Locker). Fisk and his father clearly are uncomfortable and want to leave after a sexy belly dancer named Princess Kashmir arrives. When Kashmir is unable to arouse the Fisks, Homer is invited onstage to dance with her. Homer has a great time dancing with Princess Kashmir. Bart later investigates the noisy party after stumbling upon it (he left the table because he began to feel sick after witnessing his order of squid with extra tentacles and was heading back after using the "buoys" room), sees that his father is onstage putting money in Kashmir's G-string and snaps a photo with his spy camera. Homer: "This is the most fun I've had in my entire life!" At school, Bart joins the camera club. President Martin compliments Bart for the picture of Homer dancing with Princess Kashmir and asks to have a copy. Bart refuses, but gives one to Milhouse. Milhouse promptly gets requests for a copy of the picture, and it isn't long before everyone in Springfield has one. Marge sees a copy of the picture at her aerobics class and furiously rips it from the wall. Later, Homer is on his way home from work, oblivious to what others are referring to when they make sly remarks about his sexual prowess. But when Homer opens the front door, Marge immediately shoves the picture in his face and demands an explanation. Bart admits he took the picture. Marge sends Bart to his room and, after scolding Homer, shoves a hastily half-packed suitcase his way and kicks him out of the house. Homer eventually spends the night at Barney's poorly kept apartment. The next day – after enduring questioning from Mr. Burns about the picture – Homer goes home to apologize. But Marge doesn't want an apology; she wants Homer to take Bart to meet Princess Kashmir and show that women are not sex objects. Left with no other alternative, Homer and Bart scour the strip clubs of Springfield to find Princess Kashmir. Eventually, they track her down at the Sapphire Lounge. Homer introduces himself and Bart to Kashmir, who is preoccupied with getting onstage for her performance. She eventually tells Homer about herself. Just as Homer is about to leave, he accidentally finds himself on stage for the night's feature attraction: dancing by scantily-clad women from all nations. Homer, however, after seeing Bart, manages to make a passionate plea to the audience to treat women with respect. This plea moves the audience. Marge, who is in the audience, accepts Homer's comments and the two make up. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes